My Chemical Romance Has Saved My Life Poem
by XxMonsterPoisonxX
Summary: This is a poem I wrote on how much My Chemical Romance means to me and others. It focuses on me and other inspiring stories I have heard from other Killjoys. It's a deep and personal poem and it all comes from my little black heart!


**I have no Idea what I am going to make of this but it's going to be made. This is just a letter/poem of how much My Chemical Romance means to me and others. It's focusing on me and other inspiring stories I have heard from the MCRmy! It may not be the best, I haven't written a poem in a long time! If you haven't already go check out MyHeartofBlues website .com please! On another note Chapter 4 of My Famous Last Words will be up shortly! Thank you, xoxo!**

**This is a very personal poem, it came from the heart. This is to show everyone that they belong and to keep on living even when life gets tough. The last part is a bit long but it was really a special part in this poem! I could have kept writing to forever and ever.**

Never would I have thought I can be brave  
>Never would I have thought I could be saved<br>Until one cold day in 2005  
>One band brought me alive<p>

Through a period of darkness and despair  
>I thought life was a living nightmare<br>Until I crossed into the black parade  
>which made me put down my blade<p>

I am thankful everyday  
>for the decisions I have made<br>But because of My Chemical Romance  
>I got another chance<p>

To move on to a better life  
>and put down that knife<br>And to not be afraid  
>to march in the black parade<p>

To always stay strong  
>even when something is wrong<br>To always keep on living  
>and walk this world alone<p>

Fear and Revenge may get in your way  
>but all you have to do is push it away<br>The world is not better off without you  
>because you were made for a reason<br>even if you once felt like you were a treason

Never feel alone  
>just because nobody picks up the phone<br>We are always in your hearts  
>because you need to play your part<br>In making the world a better place  
>And, no you are not a waste of space<br>Without a doubt,  
>you are a beautiful person<br>inside and out

They will never take you alive  
>they will never get you alive<br>because you are still here

Just always be yourself  
>because you were born to be brave<br>and I will write that on your grave

I am finally free  
>of who I used to be<br>Now I am brave  
>and now that I am saved<p>

I can live my life  
>without fear and regret<br>But because of you guys  
>I can taste the sweet revenge<p>

Let's raise our glass to the broken and defeated  
>but take my hand and never be afraid again<br>This is our army  
>WE ARE THE MCRMY! <p>

So, Sing it for the vampires that will never hurt you  
>Sing it for the early sunsets over Monroeville<br>Sing it for the ones who are never okay  
>Sing it for the ones who joined the black parade<br>Sing it for the ghost of you (the ones that are never coming home)  
>Sing it for the ones that wonder what's the worst thing they could say?<br>Sing it for the guys in prison  
>Sing it for the ones who never told you what they do for a living<br>Sing it for the ones who don't love you like they did yesterday  
>Sing it for the mirror that wasn't big enough for the two of us<br>Sing it for the songs that make you slit your wrist on cemetery drive  
>Sing it for the ones that want to party when a funeral ends<br>Sing it if you are awake and unafraid, asleep or dead  
>Sing it for the ones rocking out just for the dead<br>Sing it for the ones that disappear and live their life alone forever  
>Sing it for the ones that fired at will<br>Sing it for ones that checked in to Hotel Bella Muerte  
>Sing it for the ones who are not afraid to keep on living or to walk this world alone<br>Sing it for the ones that don't care about gravity because they got a bulletproof heart  
>Sing it for the ones who get up and go<br>Sing it for the ones that move their body when the sunlight dies  
>Sing it for the ones that stole a car and saved their selves<br>Sing it for the ones who are writing this letter and wishing you well, mama we all go to hell.  
>Sing it for the Motor babies, Killjoys and Crash queens<p>

But most importantly, sing it till the end  
>Sing if for anybody who has ever hated your guts<br>Sing it for the ones who ever left you outcasted, bullied or teased  
>Sing it for the ones who are still living and always will be<p>

Sing it for the four boys from New Jersey that changed your life forever!

We love you, and are forever thankful!  
>~Monster Poison and the MCRmy <p>


End file.
